


Monochrome and color

by I_have_way_to_many_ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Faithless!Dean, M/M, Soulmate AU, slightly open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_way_to_many_ships/pseuds/I_have_way_to_many_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates see the colors when they find each other. Dean's mother would tell him about them when he was young, but now Dean has lost faith in finding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome and color

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be warned. Plus if you don't mind, will you please comment any criticism or reviews?

When you're born the only colors you see are monochrome. As you grow up it stays that way, but when you meet your soulmate the world explodes with color.  
When Dean was four his mother told him about this. She told him about when she met his and Sammy’s dad, John. It was black and white, but then she saw him, and the color spread. It started with his eyes and then the rest of him. Soon enough, everything around her was in color. She talked about how amazing it was. Since then, all he wanted to do was see the colors for himself.  
Only a couple of months later he heard the scream. It had come from Sammy’s room. He ran in there his father close behind and saw it. On the grey ceiling was his mother. White flames all around her. Black blood dripped on his baby brother’s head.  
He scooped up Sammy and ran like his father told him too. He had to be strong for his brother even though all he wanted to do at the moment was cry. He wondered if his dad still saw the colors, but he'd never ask such a personal question.

 

Since then time has passed, Dean is now 29, and his father is dead. All he had now is Sam. He’s lost hope in seeing the colors. All the darkness around him assures that he doesn't deserve the colors. Sometimes he thinks back to when his mother would tell him about the brightness she saw. It would bring him comfort. Other times it would fill him with sadness. He’d never see that brightness himself.  
Dean had recently been raised from Hell. He was so thankful for that. Hell was horrible. So many white flames. Black eyes were everywhere down there. One day though he woke up underground and dug his way out. He heard a high pitch noise and noticed his upper arm stung. He looked in a mirror and saw a black handprint. There was something about the it that gave him a bit of hope, but he didn't question it.  
It had been a while since then. He was on a hunt with Bobby. He was summoning something in a barn. The traps went off. They weren't affecting this thing at all. Dean looked at the thing in front of him. Then he saw it. Starting with the thing’s eyes. He saw the color blue. Then pale skin, black hair, a tan trench coat, and a dark blue tie. Then the setting around him erupted with color. Everything was beautiful.  
Dean finally remembered he was hunting this thing. Even though this was his soulmate he started to act rudely. Putting his guard up,he spoke.  
Who are you?" Dean said  
"Castiel." the thing replied  
"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"  
"I'm an Angel of the Lord."  
"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."  
"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”  
The angel was right. Dean had no faith. He knew that. It wasn't always that way. He had it when his mother was alive. Hell, he even had it when it was him, Sam, and his father. Over time though it dwindled and by the time he picked Sam up from college, it was gone. That's why he stopped believing in the colors. Now he saw them though. Maybe if Castiel could bring the colors then maybe he could bring his faith back.


End file.
